Un bal de Noël pas comme les autres
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Nous sommes à l’époque de la 5ème année d’Harry Potter lors du bal de Noël. Alehandra se fait alors inviter à danser par un mystérieux jeune homme mais qui est-il ? Venez le découvrir dans cette nouvelle Oneshot.


**Titre :** Entre le rêve et la réalité**  
Couple : **Alehandra Stones / Tom Jedusor**  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** T**  
Résumé :** Nous sommes à l'époque de la 5ème année d'Harry Potter lors du bal de Noël. Alehandra se fait alors inviter à danser par un mystérieux jeune homme mais qui est-il ?

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas^^. En revanche le personnage d'Alehandra est de moi^^ son nom de famille vient de la série animée Code Lyoko. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle oneshot^^.

**Entre le rêve et la réalité**

Nous sommes en 1995 c'est la 5ème année d'Harry Potter, et également la 5ème année d'Alehandra Stones. Un bal de Noël avait lieu comme chaque année à Poudlard car, le directeur adorait donner des réceptions comme tout le monde le sait. La jeune fille venant d'une famille assez pauvre n'avait pas eut assez de galions pour se payer une robe du dernier cri. La jeune fille n'avait pas non plus de cavalier pour l'accompagner au bal. Cette année Harry Potter allait avec Cho Chang qu'il n'avait pas pu inviter lors de sa quatrième année.

Alehandra était donc sur une chaise entrain de boire un jus de citrouille tout en regardant les élèves danser, elle savait qu'aucun jeune homme ne l'inviterait elle.

*Je suis bien trop banal pour qu'on m'invite à danser*

Avait-elle pensé quand soudain un jeune homme mystérieux fit son entrée dans la salle, malgré la foule leurs regards se croisèrent. Alehandra voulu détacher ses yeux du jeune homme mais elle en était quasiment incapable tellement ses yeux d'un noir profond l'attirait malgré elle. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors, elle découvrit qu'il portait un smoking (de sorcier bien sûr). Il se pencha légèrement tout en ne la quittant pas du regard puis lui fit un baise main. Alehandra regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague qu'on lui faisait mais apparemment non.

- Voulez vous danser avec moi ?

Demanda le jeune homme mais, il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune Gryffondor et la tira vers lui pour que leur torse se touche. Un sourire en coin orna alors la bouche du jeune homme, Alehandra n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cela ne lui plu pas. Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans une valse la faisant virevolter à travers les autres couples, Alehandra se demanda comment ils n'avaient encore touché personne en dansant de cette façon.

- Etes vous un fantôme ?

S'entendit-elle lui demander, le jeune homme ricana avec toujours quelque chose de malsain dans son sourire ce qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Non, ma chère je ne suis pas un fantôme

Lui, dit-il en continuant à la faire danser, une autre question brûla les lèvres d'Alehandra et sans qu'elle puisse la retenir elle lui demanda :

- Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

Le jeune homme soupira, il semblait las de ses questions mais il lui répondit quand même :

- La maison dans laquelle je suis n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, ce qui a de l'importance en revanche c'est que je sois là et que je danse avec vous non ?

Alehandra n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle avait reçue et détourna alors les yeux des siens pour regarder les autres couples danser.

- Serpentard… ma chère, je suis à Serpentard et maintenant je suppose que vous voulez que nous arrêtions de danser ?

Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant, la jeune fille resserra alors sa main dans la sienne et pressa celle qu'elle avait sur son épaule.

- Non, vous êtes le seul à m'avoir invité alors c'est avec vous que je partagerais ma soirée.

Le jeune homme sembla quelque peut surpris par la réponse que venait de lui faire la jeune fille mais, il continua alors à danser avec elle. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent vers le buffet pour boire et se remettre de leur danse endiablée.

- Vous ne vous demandez pas qui je suis ?

Lui demanda-t-il après un instant de silence entre eux, la jeune fille fini sa gorgée puis opina de la tête pour lui dire que oui elle se le demandait.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas posé la question ?

Lui, demanda-t-il en soupirant comme si il était agacé, ce qui correspondait très bien à l'allure que se faisait Alehandra d'un Serpentard.

- Quel est votre prénom ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre maintenant, retournons danser !

Trancha-t-il en l'entraînant une fois de plus dans la foule, il s'agissait maintenant d'une musique plus lente et plus douce. Le jeune Serpentard força Alehandra mettre ses mains autour de son cou pendant que lui glissa les siennes sur sa taille. Ils se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux, quand Alehandra intimidée baissa la tête et vient la poser sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes belle, Alehandra…

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de prononcer ses paroles, c'était la premières fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça sans se moquer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de sourire ni de plaisanter, Alehandra regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle pouvoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu les mots du jeune homme.

- Ne soyez pas stupide…

- Je ne le suis en aucun cas !

Trancha-t-il froidement ce qui fit arrêter la jeune Gryffondor de danser, elle se recula alors d'un pas détachant ses bras du jeune homme.

- Ne soyez pas stupide tout le monde nous regarde à présent ! Revenez !

- Non !

Le jeune homme sembla surpris mais, Alehandra n'en fut pas sur car son regard redevint froid presque aussi tôt. La jeune fille fit alors demi tour et voulu quitter la piste de danse mais, le jeune homme la retint, empoignant fermement son bras.

- Lâchez-moi !

S'écria-t-elle mais, le jeune homme la retourna et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes de rage plus que de passion, elle voulu l'en empêcher mes les bras du jeune homme l'emprisonnèrent. Le jeune homme mit fin quelques secondes après au baiser qui avait paru pour Alehandra une éternité.

- Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?

Lui demanda-t-elle un peu énervée par ce que le venait de lui faire subir, il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux en ricanant légèrement et lui dit :

- Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor !

Alehandra le regarda sans comprendre puis le jeune homme se transforma en homme avec une tête de serpent et des yeux rouges. Cette image lui fit si peur qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise, tout le monde la regarda alors et commencèrent à ricaner.

*Un rêve ce n'était qu'un rêve*

FIN


End file.
